Snapshots in a Strange Land
by keslei
Summary: A series of drabbles spanning all the seasons. Drabbles posted so far involve Olivia, Peter, and Walter.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I haven't been able to fully process the finale yet, so no scenes inspired by that yet. Instead, you get something quite different. The inspiration for this came while I was listening through Keane's newest album, Strangeland, which is often my background music for writing Fringe fanfic. A lot of the songs triggered ideas, so I decided to write a series of 100-word drabbles, inspired by specific lyrics from the songs off the album (hence the title for this piece), and spanning all seasons of the show. This is my first attempt at writing drabbles, so feedback is welcomed. I'd also like to encourage everyone to go give the album a listen - it's good music.

First drabble is set during 5x04, from Olivia's perspective.

**Disclaimer: **I am merely borrowing the characters and their stories - they do not belong to me. All song lyrics are by Keane.

* * *

_Doors will close, no time to start again_  
_Nothing is given_  
_Except the ties that hold us together_  
_- You Are Young_

* * *

The sound of a single gunshot echoes through the warehouse, and in that instant, she knows she waited too long.

Love is not easy for her, and her fear kept her from opening up to Etta, held her back until it was too late. But now, as her daughter lies dying, as her worst nightmares are realized, the barriers are gone. She is going to lose her, just as she always knew she would; the worst has happened, so there is nothing to fear anymore.

And she is finally able to unreservedly love her daughter, here in her last moments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This is from Peter's perspective, and is set somewhere around 4x06.

* * *

_I lie in the dark, I feel I'm falling_  
_Feel your hand on my back, hear your voice calling_  
_- Silenced By The Night_

* * *

He never dreamed this world could feel so lonely. Even his years spent alone can't compare to the isolation he feels now; back then, he didn't know what he was missing.

But now, as he lies alone on a cot in a bare room, remembering the fear in Walter's eyes, the cold look on her face, his world is empty. He'd thought he was coming home, but he doesn't belong here, not in this place where everyone he loves stares at him without a hint of recognition.

So when he closes his eyes, he dreams of the world that was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **This is set just after the Observers invade. I'm not particularly happy with this one - the idea was there but I struggled with finding the right words.

* * *

_We've been leaning on each other so hard_  
_Tied so tight we wound up miles apart_  
_Making simple things so hard_  
_- Disconnected_

* * *

They never needed each other more than those days following the Invasion - anyone looking on could see her losing herself to fear, and him drowning in his grief, both trying desperately to hold on to hope in a hopeless world. But somehow, they missed the signs, were so drawn into themselves that they forgot to look at each other. After all, they could always count on the other to be there. They took what they had for granted, consumed by the loss of their daughter, and so lost each other as well, at the moment when it mattered most.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **This is from Olivia's perspective, and is set just after 1x14.

* * *

_I see the landscape change before my eyes_  
_The features I've been navigating by_  
_No, nothing looks the way it did before_  
_- Disconnected**  
**_

* * *

She's not one to get drunk, but tonight, as she hangs up the phone, she almost wishes she was.

_It doesn't change anything, that there were trials in Jacksonville too... It's just a coincidence. There's no way this can be real... I won't be a pawn in whatever game Jones is playing._

But she can't deny the fact that something happened today, something she can't rationally explain, because every explanation she comes up with feels wrong. And given all the weirdness she's seen in this last year, is this really any more implausible?

_If it's true, who am I now?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **This is set during or just after 5x01, from Olivia's perspective.

* * *

_The more we spin around, the less we move,_  
_I never saw your spirit break_  
_- Watch How You Go_

* * *

She emerges from the amber into a world gone to pieces, barely recognizable to her. For a moment, she wonders why more people don't fight what has been done to them, to their world, but then she sees - it happened so gradually that they didn't even notice.

And suddenly the realization strikes - their marriage followed the same pattern, dying ever so slowly. Each day, they slipped further away from one another, until one day nothing remained of who they had been. So today, in a world that is ending, she mourns the loss of what was once theirs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **This is from Walter's perspective, and is set after 2x20.

* * *

_I'm begging you for some sign,_  
_But you've still got nothing to say_  
_Don't turn your back on me, don't walk away_  
_- Sovereign Light Café_

* * *

He always knew this day would come, that when Peter discovered the truth there would be no forgiveness, no mercy, and no understanding.

His sins have returned to exact their price, and all he wants now is a chance to explain, to somehow keep from losing Peter again. It is true that he committed heinous crimes, but all he ever thought of was Peter, of saving his son. He needs Peter, loves Peter, has always loved him.

But instead of listening, Peter runs, escaping across universes. And the sins that gave him back his son have now cost him everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **This is from Peter's perspective, and is set towards the beginning of season 5.

* * *

_You think you've done your journey_  
_Then you stumble and find that there's such a long way to go_  
_- The Starting Line_

* * *

Some days, he wonders how many times they have to save the world before it stays saved. It's depressing, actually, to think about all the lives lost, all the pain and sorrow, and then to look out and see a world that's dying, again, despite all they've given.

Maybe, if he were on his own, he'd just let it happen this time, stop fighting this unending battle. But he isn't alone, and he knows that the people he loves, the ones who are his reason for caring - they will never give up. And he will always have their backs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **This is set just after 5x08. It's the last drabble I have written at the moment, but I have ideas for at least this many again. Again, feedback is appreciated, since this is a new style of writing for me.

* * *

_Red sky turning round, black rain falling down_  
_If you've got love you'd better hope that that's enough_  
_- Black Rain_

* * *

"It's only a matter of time now, you know."

He speaks quietly into the darkness, and she hears in his voice a note of exhaustion and defeat.

"We can't hide from them forever, and we can't beat them..."

But she shakes her head, stops him.

"Don't do this. You can't give up, Peter, not now. And we did beat them - here, tonight, we won."

And she places her hand over his fist, the one that grasps the bullet, pulling his gaze down to their odd symbol of hope.

"She saved you. And she wouldn't want us to lose hope."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** This is from Olivia's perspective.

* * *

_We dream hard, we shoot high_  
_Sometimes our fingers graze the sky_  
_But we can't hold on_  
_- Day Will Come_

* * *

The late summer sun on her face, his warmth next to her, the sound of her daughter's laughter - this is perfection, the fulfillment of her most improbable dreams.

_. . . . Five..._

Like him, she would be happy to stay right here forever.

_____. . . ._ Four...

"Momma, Momma! Look how they fly away! All fluffy up to the sky!"

_____. . . ._ Three...

After all, such pure joy is contagious, and her smile lights up her eyes as she gazes at her little girl.

_____. . . ._ Two...

"I can fly too, Momma - look!"

_____. . . ._ One...

And Etta spins in circles with the dandelion clutched in her fist.

_____. . . ._ Time's up.


End file.
